Masterminds
by BlackFallingComet
Summary: [UNDER REVISION] If he was Sherlock Holmes, she would be Hercules Poirot. Could those two extraordinary characters unite in order to catch killer hidding in their campus? Or would their differences make it impossible? Drabble series
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**Author's Note:** Like in the previous drabble series I'm not taking beta to this story. If you see some mistake you're welcome to point it, but tell me how should I correct it. I'm trying to improve my grammar, so cross your fingers for me. Now enjoy!

Prompt: Secret  
>Words: 100<p>

„Check mate."

A student moaned over his loss and the man smirked secretly at yet another victory. From the side he heard how the others tried to cheer the boy up. Well, he shouldn't have started it. After all _everyone_ knew, he was unconquerable in chess. Or, at least, he thought so…

"I bet I can win in the first match." Sesshoumaru's head snapped up, his eyes locking with a pair of daring, blue eyes.

"You are?"

"Higurashi Kagome. Pleased to meet you," replied the woman sitting opposite him. "So" she continued, leaning on her hands, "do you accept?"

"Hnn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclimer:** Check note in the first chapter. I don't own Inuyasha.

Prompt: Sheath  
>Words: 300<p>

"So Miss Higurashi how long do you play?" asked Sesshoumaru moving dark pawn. The girl smiled, capturing his knight. The man beat down a groan.

"You tell me, you looked at me for long enough."

"Hnn."

The young man looked briefly at the chessboard, capturing white pawn. With a smug smirk, his golden eyes returned to his opponent.

"Surprise me," the girl challenged.

"Hnn. Very well – you are writing a lot, usually using mid-hard pencil. You're used to wearing low heels. Your name is suggesting you're Japanese student on exchange, your accent reveals you're from Tokyo."

Kagome laughed lightly, urging him to go on. She was quite attractive so he certainly didn't mind to show up a little. Perhaps if she proved to be good player, he would think about getting her phone number. His eyes scanned her again.

"You're also clumsy taking from the state of your phone. You must have dropped it several times; you should get some sheathing for it."

The girl smiled wickedly, patting her lips with perfectly painted nail.

"You should do the same for your king."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind. Now I'll tell you something I noticed. You're studying math, you're left-handed and use pen, you carry everywhere. The way you write 'I' suggest you have large ego. Beside that, you're focused on work and notice people only if they get on your bad side. You have Japanese roots, but you live in England at least for ten years."

Watching mutely how she rose from her seat, the man's mouth fell open. Kagome sent him another blinding smile.

"By the way check mate."

With that, the woman walked away sending small kiss in his way.

Sesshoumaru decided that was the last drop. Next time he saw Kagome Higurashi, he was going to strangle her.

AN: That's not my imagination. All of those things could be deducted by skillful watcher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter and no, I don't own Inuyasha

Prompt: Bind  
>Words: 100<p>

"You're sure, you're not sour looser?" Sesshoumaru's scowl successfully silenced the boy, who turned back to a computer screen.

"What I'm supposed to look for?"

"Everything. I want to know where she eats, what's her bra color…"

"Damn it! I'm not your private FBI!" The man protested.

"Look, you're my favorite cousin," Sesshoumaru murmured, leaning closer; "but if you don't do what I want, I'll bind you to the chair and make you watch how I destroy your precious computer."

"You wouldn't!" Miroku protested.

"Try me."

"What's her name?" the male asked, looking at the screen with resignation.

"Higurashi Kagome."

AN: Sesshoumaru is not the one to give up easily


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Please, check note in first chapter, and no, obviously I don't own Inuyasha

Prompt: Coin  
>Words: 400<p>

Walking through the campus Sesshoumaru finally admitted, at least to himself, that he was angry. More, he was furious. For the last four days, his otherwise ideal character was dealing with a flaw he didn't know he possessed. In addition, it was all fault of a single woman.

Kagome Higurashi.

How he wished to strangle her.

It took Miroku few long hours, but now he had all information he needed. Except acknowledging what he deduced before, they found out few things, that didn't help Sesshoumaru to calm down.

One of them was that, that the girl was Japan's vice-champion in chess. It meant she was on the same level as he. Even if unhappy, that someone might be as good as he in the game, he could accept that.

The fact that was drawing him crazy was her IQ tests results.

The man gulped down loud growl that threatened to escape his throat. That foolish IQ test… in which she was better than he by one point.

One point!

It looked so innocently and yet it destroyed his famous ego in a single, fatal blow. Because it meant that he wasn't only defeated by a woman, but he was defeated by _a woman_ who was _smarter_ than _he_ was!

Being honest, in this moment, if that were depending on him, no woman would ever be allowed to take intelligence test. A male was more reasonable opponent and the taste of defeat wasn't so sour.

To add to his misery, Miroku discovered she was also attending the same course as he. It was simply too much for the poor boy.

However, Sesshoumaru was never one to give up so easily. What the girl did was indeed hurtful for his pride, but the game was only starting. Now, that he knew his enemy, he would be ready and when the right time would come, he would pay her back with the same coin. Then he would be the winner!

With that gleeful thought, the man walked closer to his dorm, where the group of students accumulated. Driven by curiosity, he joined them ignoring surrounding him whispers. As he moved through the crowd, his eyes noticed a yellow tape. Finally he was close to see without resistance. His eyes widened at the sight.

After all the dead body of a student lying next to the dorm wasn't exactly something you see every day.

AN: Ha! There's a dead body! The crime time had started!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Please, check the first chapter and noo I don't wn Inuyasha

Prompt: Half  
>Words: 300<p>

Sesshoumaru never cared much about people, half of the time he didn't even noticed their existence, but this one time, the young man was not only acknowledging their presence, but also deemed it somewhat useful. Looking at the dead body, he strained his ears to hear as much of the whispers as was possible.

In a matter of few minutes, he knew almost everything about the unfortunate man. For example from the blonde standing on his left side, he knew that the student went by name of Michael Harrison, he was studying computer since and dubbed himself as Naraku. Then from the red-haired male came the information it was probably a suicide.

Sesshoumaru looked curiously at the corpse; something was telling him that version wasn't that believable. Even if the glass lying around wasn't suspicious enough, his sharp eyes caught light scratches on the male's wrists that suggested someone helped him with the last travel.

Nodding to his thoughts, the man felt as if he was watched. Turning his eyes from the corpse, he looked up at the gathered crowd. His eyes slid over the unknown faces until they locked with a pair of blue eyes.

Kagome.

She stood opposite to him, books in her arms. To his surprise, her eyes darted to the dead body before returning to him, as if asking for his opinion. He wanted to reply to this when a police officer blocked his view, shouting something about stepping away.

Ignoring him, Sesshoumaru looked back at the crowd, but the girl was gone. Shaking his head, he did the same, trying to ignore the small part that yearned to search for the woman. He was strangely interested if she noticed the same things as he did.

Pushing those thoughts away, the man returned to his dorm.

AN: Did I suprise you? Naraku is not going to be our criminal :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Please check the first chapter, and obviously I don't own Inuyasha :'(

Prompt: Clear  
>Words: 200<p>

When Sesshoumaru came back from the classes, what he wanted the most was peace and silence of his room. Kagome Higurashi sitting on _his_ bed and reading _his_ book certainly didn't belong to that perfect picture.

She smiled at him sweetly.

"Your roommate said to make myself at home. So I did."

"Clearly." He said, walking to his chair and turning on computer. The girl watched him curiously.

"You're ignoring me," she noticed off-handily, after few minutes.

"Obviously."

"How mean. Well then, maybe you'll be interested in something else. I know you were on the crime scene and noticed the same things as me." Sesshoumaru huffed as in boredom, but his interest was piqued anyway. Kagome took it as a good sign and continued.

"We both know Naraku didn't commit suicide and I'm sure police is going to investigate that case."

"And?"

"I want to be faster."

"You want to play detective. Why?"

"Not so fast. Are you interested?"

"Hnn," the man answered turning back to the monitor.

"Pity, I hoped for more enthusiasm," Kagome sighed in disappointment. "Perhaps if you read the autopsy report you'll change your mind." Leaving some papers on his desk the woman left the room.

AN: Thank you for your time :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Please check the first chapter and no, obviously I don't own Inuyasha

Prompt: Dense  
>Words: 100<p>

Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned the classroom quickly before settling on one specific girl. Quickly he walked to her, for the first time noticing student talking to her. His eyes narrowed at the brown-haired person.

"You," he growled at the man, "move away." The male blinked at him densely, then looked back at the woman on his side, before shrugging and walking away.

"Thanks, he was boring me," Kagome said, patting chair beside her. "But I doubt you came here to play my knight in shinning armor."

"Hnn."

"So I take that you're interested in my offer after all?"

"Hnn."

"Good answer."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Please, check the first chapter, and nooo I don't own Inuyasha

Prompt: pile  
>Words: 300<p>

Looking around, the man checked his enemy's territory. The room looked nothing like his own, even if it had the same layout. He looked back, checking if the girl was still busy with making coffee. Taking from the noises, she was.

Sesshoumaru get right back to work. Scanning her desk, searching through the small piles of notes, watching her computer's keyboard the man tried to deduce as much as he could.

"Are you finished?" Kagome asked, stepping inside the room with two mugs. Angry at being caught the man replied only thing he could think about.

"Hnn."

"Don't worry; I did the same in your room. Know your enemy better, right?" Through Sesshoumaru's mind ran horrible memory about few porns Miroku put under his bed. God, he hopped she have not seen _that_.

"Anyway, now that we established our mutual curiosity about each other, can we talk about other matters?"

"Like your strange wish to play police?" Kagome sent his way one of her satisfied grins.

"That's right! You seem pretty interested as well?" He couldn't deny it.

"Horrible need to show off." He admitted. "Your reasons?"

"That too and maybe trying to get into business and searching for business partner?" she said, smiling sweetly and tilting her head to the side. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"Are you flirting with me Miss Higurashi?"

"It would seem so."

"Hnn." He replied. His ego was pleasantly stroked.

"From the way you keep staring at my lips I take you're responding just right."

"Hnn."

"So partners?" she asked sipping her coffee slowly.

Sesshoumaru looked at his own drink. Was he ready to leave his the safety of his room, chess and Miroku's video games for some crazy woman? The thought about refusing lasted for whole second before he gave up. _Stupid sexual tension._

"Partners."

AN: Thank you for your time. Hope anyone likes it :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Please, check the first chapter, and no, sadly I don't own Inuyasha. :'(

Prompt: shed  
>Words: 100<p>

„Now that we are on good terms would you kindly shade some light - was that autopsy report that got your attention?" the woman asked. The man nodded, sipping his coffee.

"The information he was drugged was… unexpected. I supposed it was accident, not planned murder." Kagome nodded.

"Exactly. The question is who was so desperate as to kill Naraku in daylight?" Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"The question is would he do that again?" The woman bit her lip, looking grimly in her cup. They would take hard responsibility on their shoulders.

"Let's hope we would find him quicker," she murmured.

"Let's hope."

AN: Sorry for my abscence, busy time!


End file.
